Aprender a dejarte marchar
by Vistoria
Summary: Ella nunca le prometió que aprendería a vivir sin él, que lo dejaría marchar. (Spoiler manga 616)


_**El manga y la serie de anime Naruto, al igual que sus personajes, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi propiedad. prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**_

* * *

**Advertencia:** La historia contiene spoiler del manga 616.

* * *

**Recomendación musical:** Untouchable part 2 de Anathema.

* * *

.

.:**A**prender a **d**ejarte **m**archar:.

.

―Lee… ―murmuró con los ojos fijos en la nuca de su compañero.

Pero no lo veía, realmente no podía hacerlo. Mantenía fijos los ojos en algo que no sabía qué era. De pronto parecía haber perdido la capacidad de distinguir las cosas y todo se volvió indefinido, abstracto, el brillo se extinguió y la oscuridad dio paso al gris. Todo era gris. Y el silencio reinó.

Un silencio avasallador con olor a muerte.

Neji estaba muerto.

Todo en su entorno desapareció. Lejos quedó la guerra a la cual se enfrentaban; los gritos, el dolor, el terror, sus compañeros heridos, los ninjas muertos, el mal, el odio profundo que había desencadenado todo aquello, la venganza, el cuerpo sin vida de Neji. Todo se disolvió y sólo quedó ella y su silencio, el gris y el dolor insoportable que la consumía como si se quemara viva.

Neji estaba muerto. Él la había abandonado sin siquiera despedirse.

Un potente grito se escuchó haciéndola estremecer, pero supo de inmediato que fue sólo en su cabeza, aún podía percibir que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, que seguía allí de pie sin sentir realmente la superficie que la sostenía. Podía distinguir su cuerpo paralizado, en la misma posición desde hace segundos, quizá minutos, pero no era capaz de reaccionar. No podía cuando ni siquiera era capaz de canalizar sus emociones.

Sus sentimientos eran un remolino que le robaba lentamente el oxígeno y sus pulmones buscaban un poco más, sólo un poco más de aire, pero no lo exigían. Era como si de pronto hubiese olvidado respirar. Deseaba hacerlo.

Neji estaba muerto y ella ni siquiera estuvo allí en aquel momento. No sostuvo su mano, no miró la vida escaparse de aquellos ojos, se perdió la extinción del brillo de su mirada, su último suspiro. No encontró aquella sonrisa pequeña dedicada únicamente a ella. No le acarició el rostro deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel. No le entregó sus lágrimas susurrándole que ella no podría vivir sin él. Nunca podría decirle que lo amaba.

Decirlo ahora sería perder el tiempo, el oxígeno que no quería, sería dedicarlas al viento porque Neji ya no las escucharía, pero lo sabía. Él siempre lo supo.

Sabía que dar la vida por sus amigos había sido una decisión exclusivamente de él, que su sacrificio no sólo era para proteger a Hinata, sino que también a Naruto y la paz que sólo el rubio portador del Kyubi sería capaz de traer al mundo nuevamente. Conocía tanto a Neji que no dudaba que en el sacrificio de su cuerpo estaba también la defensa de sus propios ideales, aquellos que con esfuerzo moldeó desde su enfrentamiento con aquel a quienes los enemigos deseaban desprender del gran poder que poseía en su interior, esos que buscaban acabar con el odio, traer la paz y encontrar la tranquilidad necesaria para ser feliz. Eran los ideales que Neji encontró en Naruto y por eso no dudó un segundo en dar su vida para protegerlo y que éste siguiera luchando por alcanzarlos. Tenten sabía que aquella era exclusivamente decisión de Neji, pero no la aceptaba. La entendía, pero nunca podría aceptarla.

Aunque supiera que era lo correcto no podía aceptar que Neji ya no estuviera con ella.

―_¿Qué haré yo si tú mueres? ―preguntó con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. No lo decía en serio; era una broma. Ni siquiera se había cruzado en su mente aquella idea._

―_Lo mismo que haría yo si eres tú la que muere ―respondió con un tono calmado, mirándola fijamente de pie a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella. Sentía el calor de aquel cuerpo masculino abrazarla sin necesidad de tocarla. El olor particular que Neji poseía inundó sus fosas nasales provocando que su piel se erizara. Le intensidad con que la miraba la hacía pensar que él era capaz de sentir cada una de las reacciones que le provocaba._

―_¿Y eso sería exactamente…? ―susurró sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, manteniéndole la mirada, alzando su brazo hasta alcanzar la mejilla del hombre y acariciarla suavemente sintiendo es su tacto la calidez de aquella piel blanquecina._

―_Aprender a dejarte marchar… ―musitó convencido al tiempo que movía su brazo alcanzando el de Tenten que descansaba inerte junto a su cuerpo. Rodeó la muñeca femenina y acarició la piel expuesta con su pulgar―. Encontrar la manera de volver a vivir sin ti…_

_El tibio aliento de él le dio de lleno en el rostro y por unos segundos cerró los ojos cortando el contacto visual. Sentía la mano grande y fuerte de Neji deslizarse lentamente por su muñeca y su mano, acariciando con sus dedos callosos la piel que recorrían, con una delicadeza impensada para alguien como él. Sus dedos se detuvieron junto a los de ella y juguetearon entrelazándolos hasta que finalmente ambas manos se unieron. El pulgar del hombre acarició el dorso de su mano y ella volvió a abrir los ojos._

_Estaban más juntos, sus alientos se mezclaban y los particulares ojos de Neji resplandecían con tal intensidad que la sonrisa de Tenten se incrementó. Los ojos de él bajaron posándose en sus labios y un pequeño suspiro que la embriagó emergió. Ella deslizó sus dedos desde el contorno de los ojos del hombre, pasando a través de la nariz hasta detenerse en sus labios delgados acariciándolos delicadamente con su pulgar._

_Nunca se habían besado, nunca habían expresado abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero Tenten había entendido que entre los dos no eran necesarias las palabras: bastaban las miradas. La intensidad con la que sus ojos se encontraban, se observaban, se acariciaban y expresaban lo que sentían. No necesitaban más que mirarse, encontrarse y estar juntos, así, como en aquel momento, compartiendo caricias pequeñas pero intensas. Se gritaban que se amaban a través de la mirada. Y sus labios buscaban entrar en contacto siempre, pero nunca lo lograban._

_Neji se inclinó para alcanzar la altura de su compañera, cerró los ojos y alcanzó a rozar los labios de ella con los propios casi imperceptiblemente cuando Lee apareció en el campo de entrenamiento._

Después de aquello la guerra empezó y no volvieron a estar a solas. Y ya nunca lo estarían.

Aquel beso jamás podría concretarse.

El grito atronador que inundó su cabeza se hizo presente en un pequeño quejido que escapó de sus labios y nadie escuchó. Un quejido cargado de dolor y sufrimiento, de tristeza; de la más profunda y dolorosa desolación. El desconsuelo de entenderlo; de saber que él ya no volvería.

Y el frío gris que opacó su visión se deslumbró por un rayo de sol que la cegó obligándola a cerrar los ojos. El gris se volvió amarillo, brillante, intenso, teñido de naranja y rojo como el atardecer que se llevaba la luz que iluminaba aquel infierno. Los gritos volvieron junto a la presencia de sus compañeros y amigos, el odio junto al olor a muerte, el miedo y la desolación. La realidad que enfrentaba retornó de golpe y Tenten no estaba preparada para ver el cuerpo sin vida de Neji.

La fuerza abandonó sus piernas dejándola caer pesadamente sobre la tierra húmeda y manchada de sangre, junto a aquel que ya se había marchado sin esperarla, sin despedirse, ése al que nunca besó y a quien nunca le expresó cuanto amaba, ése que dio su vida por defender sus creencias, ése que tampoco la besó a ella ni le dijo que la amaba. El mismo que la amó y a quien ella decidió amar aunque nunca lo hubiesen dicho con palabras. Ellos se miraron.

Las lágrimas que no sabían escapar de sus ojos finalmente encontraron la manera de hacerlo y corrieron como caudal tormentoso por su rostro manchado de sangre y tierra. Sintió ganas de gritar pero sólo consiguió emitir un quejido que sonó al nombre de aquel que la abandonó a su suerte, de ése que en algún momento tendría que dejar marchar. Aprender a hacerlo.

Pero no podía.

Sintió la mano de su compañero y amigo en su espalda, pero ni siquiera aquel contacto le transmitió un poco de calor a su cuerpo que moría junto al de Neji. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar espasmódicamente y en segundos fui incapaz de controlar su cuerpo. Los sentimientos que antes se habían arremolinado en un torbellino ahora se expresaban corporalmente, desbordadas, incapaces de contenerse, fluyendo canalizadas y libremente, inagotables. Tenten creía que nunca acabarían; que nunca aprendería a vivir sin él.

No podía dejarlo marchar, quería irse junto a él. Caminar juntos hacía el sol, uno al lado del otro sólo para observarse como siempre lo hicieron y saber que se amaban.

Sus manos cayeron sobre el suelo y sus brazos trémulos se deslizaron intentando alcanzar aquel cuerpo, ése que era de él pero ya no era él. A centímetros el miedo la invadió y sus extremidades detuvieron el recorrido creyendo que si lo tocaba Neji desaparecería.

Sus ojos obnubilados por las lágrimas recorrieron el cuerpo maltratado y perforado, desde los pies sucios con tierra, pasando por su ropa también sucia, evitando guardar en su memoria aquella zona lastimada que le había arrebatado lo vida para detenerse finalmente en su rostro pálido, surcado por la tierra y la sangre que escapó de su boca. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, la vida se extinguió en ellos junto al brillo y la intensidad. Neji nunca más le diría que la amaba a través de sus ojos.

―Ese es el motivo por el cual nosotros aguantamos… somos ninjas. Nunca lo olvidaré ―escuchó una voz potente que identificó como la de Naruto provenir desde algún lugar―. Y de todos modos, esa herida significa que mis amigos siguen en mi interior. Los amigos reales no son aquellos que cree en mis sueños para no acabar herido… eso significaría eliminar a los reales. Puede ser una maldición, pero no me importa… ¡Quiero mantener al Neji real aquí!

Y ella también lo quería, daría su propia vida por mantener a Neji ahí, junto a ella, para siempre. Finalmente fue capaz de acercarse al cuerpo sin vida de su compañero, pero seguía temiendo tocarlo. Lo miró, sin cansarse, como creyendo que si continuaba mirándolo él abriría los ojos, la miraría sonriendo y finalmente le diría que la amaba.

Concretarían el beso que ansiaron por mucho tiempo.

Finalmente comprendió lo que Naruto decía, pero volvía a negarlo. Ella no quería la herida, ni los sueños, ni que fueran reales. Tenten no deseaba sentir el dolor de una herida en su corazón sólo para mantener el recuerdo del Neji real, aquel a quien ella amaba. No quería sufrir su muerte, no quería aceptarla, porque si ella soportaba esa herida y se albergaba en los recuerdos de cada situación vivida juntos, sólo significaría que lo había dejado partir, que tal como él dijo había aprendido a vivir sin Neji. Y ella no quería perderlo, ni aprender a dejarlo partir, ni aprender a vivir sin él. Lo quería junto a ella, vivo, por siempre.

Sus dedos alcanzaron la piel del rostro masculino, tocándolo con la punta de estos, con precaución porque el temor seguía presente. Él no se desvaneció, ni se quebró, tampoco abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Se estremeció cuando su tacto percibió que toda calidez se había esfumado de aquel cuerpo y más lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos. Un nuevo quejido que sonó a él abandonó sus labios y Tenten fue capaz de escuchar su suplica; su voz apenas audible le rogaba a quien ya no la oía que regresara, que ella nunca le prometió que aprendería, que ella ya no sabía vivir sin él. Que no quería hacerlo.

Los estremecimientos de su cuerpo volvieron y sin ser plenamente consciente de sus labios surgía incansablemente el nombre de su compañero, ése que amaba, ése que yacía sin vida junto a ella. Ése que nunca más la miraría.

Su entorno volvió a desaparecer; los gritos se extinguieron y la guerra se los llevó a todos, sólo quedó ella, el cuerpo de Neji, su dolor, su sufrimiento y el llamado incesante que exigía que él retornara a la vida.

Con cuidado Tenten se recostó junto a aquel cuerpo que perdió la calidez que siempre la abrazaba sin tocarla, apoyó su cabeza en el suelo junto a la de él acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla masculina fría y desprovista de vida susurrando su nombre sin hartarse, rozando con su pulgar aquellos labios delgados que nunca besó exigiéndole que regresara porque ella nunca le prometió que aprendería a dejarlo marchar.

Entre todo el caos, el sufrimiento y el olor a muerte que inundaba aquel fatídico lugar, emergió desde alguna parte del cielo un pequeño pájaro de impoluto color blanco, deteniéndose éste sobre aquel cuerpo sin vida justo a la altura en donde se ubicaba el corazón que ya no latía. El ave atrajo la atención de Tenten y ella lo observó dar pequeños brincos sobre el cuerpo de Neji, justo encima de su corazón, hasta detenerse y enfrentar a la mujer. Tenten sonrió con tristeza sin detener sus lágrimas.

―Lo siento ―susurró ella―. No puedo dejarte marchar…

Y aquel pájaro se mantuvo allí ajeno a la batalla que se libraba. Acompañándola.

* * *

_Me quedé con un gusto amargo al leer el manga. Me pareció que la relación de Neji y Tenten como compañeros y amigos merecía mucho más que sólo ver a Tenten parada mirando y nombrando a Lee, aunque también me dio la impresión que Tenten parecía en shock así que de ahí surgió la idea. No me quedaría tranquila sabiendo que después de tantas aventuras juntos, Tenten simplemente se quedaría así sin más viendo a Neji muerto. Kishimoto es muy hijo de puta realmente; los pone siempre juntos y después hace como si no fuera importante. Cada vez lo odio más ¬¬_

_Bien, espero que hayan escuchado la canción porque iba yo tranquilamente caminando con los audífonos puestos y brotó del aleatorio aquella canción y la melodía triste y aquellas voces melancólicas me inspiraron. Luego leí el manga y nació esto._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Necesitaba escribir algo con respecto a lo sucedido en el manga con la muerte de Neji, y a pesar que ya acepto que está muerto aún mantengo la esperanza que algo suceda y lo revivan. Cualquier cosa, algo._

_Eso. Pensé que este fin de semana escribiría, pero un viaje inesperado surgió así que todo lo que tenía planeado escribir quedará pausado, pero ya regresaré a la soledad de mi departamento con la fiel y silenciosa compañía de mi querida laptop._

_En fin... sólo espero sus lindos comentarios. Recuerden lo feliz que sus reviews me hacen y que son la única manera (concreta) de saber que alguien me lee y disfruta o repudia lo que escribo. Las escritoras pónganse piensen en la emoción que se siente al recibir un comentario, quienes no escriben y sólo disfruten leyendo pónganse en el lugar de quienes dejan parte de sí en cada cosa escrita e imaginen lo que sería sentir un comentario respecto a algo creado con empeño y esmero..._

_Nos estamos leyendo!_


End file.
